A cylinder-like female electrical terminal and a pin-like male electrical terminal are sometimes used to connect two cables. In Patent Document 1, a section of the wall portion of the male electrical terminal is a plate spring. When the male electrical terminal is inserted into the female electrical terminal, the plate spring makes contact with the outer surface of the male electrical terminal and an electrical connection is established between the two terminals.
[Patent Document 1] Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-025988